The vision of JHICC center-driven research is to perform projects that have an immediate impact on ion channel probe development and offer high value for the research activities of other Centers. This will greatly benefit the overall NIH-Molecular Library Programs (MLP). Here we propose two projects. The first project focuses on technology development. Specifically, we propose to develop cell-based label-free detection of ion channel and receptor activities. The second project focuses on a comprehensive service function by providing a high-level technical evaluation to predict compound cardiotoxicity. These two projects take advantage of our own expertise and should provide immediate benefit to both our own effort and the overall program of NIH network centers. 1. Cell-based label-free detection of ion channel and receptor activitiesrs. 2. Cardiac toxicity screen to evaluate compounds